Knochenwald: Außerplanmäßig
„Mit diesem Zug fahre ich nicht mit!“ beschwerte sich das Opfer, als sie am Bahnsteig angekommen waren und auf die Anzeigetafel blickten. Dort war von fünfzehn Minuten Verspätung die Rede. Aber das allein war wohl nicht der eigentliche Grund dafür, dass sich Susannes Opfer plötzlich so zierte. Zur Verteidigung des grimmigen Black Metallers musste man anführen, dass die Durchsage, die sie vor Kurzem vernommen hatten, weitaus beunruhigender gewesen war als die üblichen Verspätungsmeldungen. Neben der Verzögerung wurden nämlich auch die folgenden Informationen durchgegeben: „Dies ist der letzte Zug nach Norddeutschland. Aufgrund der steigenden Zahl von Todesopfern durch monochrome Häuser und nichtlebende Wesen wird der Zugverkehr in diese Region und in alle anderen Gebiete, die vom sogenannten Knochenstadt-Phänomen verseucht sind, komplett eingestellt. Details entnehmen Sie bitte den Aushängen im Bahnhof. Diese letzte Fahrt erfolgt auf eigenes Risiko. Wir können nicht für ihre Sicherheit am Zielort garantieren und bieten auch keine Rückfahrtmöglichkeit an. Wahnsinnige, Lebensmüde und Verzweifelte, die gerne die zerstörten Überreste ihrer Verwandten oder Häuser begutachten möchten, benutzen bitte den ersten Waggon. Bei dem Abschaum im zweiten Waggon handelt es sich um ein Gefängnisabteil für Volksverräter, die sich gegen unseren großartigen deutschen Staat versündigt haben. Am Zielort steht es ihnen frei, alles mit ihnen zu machen, was sie wollen. Da sie gefesselt sind, sollte das ein Leichtes sein. Jetzt aber wünschen wir Ihnen eine angenehme Fahrt in die Hölle.“ Susanne fand diese unkonventionelle Ansage umso passender, da der Bahnsteig schon etwas vom Vorhof der Hölle hatte. Zumindest, wenn man sich die hier versammelten Menschen genauer ansah: Jugendliche Schläger mit eiternden Wunden und verquollenen Gesichtern. Angehörige zerrissener Familien, zitternd, mit leerem Blick und Tränen in den rotgeheulten Augen. Geschäftsleute mit empathielosen und teilnahmslosen Gesichtern, die wahrscheinlich eher auf einen anderen Zug warteten, und dazwischen eine ganze Reihe verarmter „MannaRed“-Süchtiger, die in Mülltonnen kramten und sich um die jämmerlichen, verschmutzten Reste der teuflischen Flüssigkeit prügelten, die sie darin fanden. Einer von ihnen schlug einem anderen einen Zahn aus, für ein zerdrücktes Fläschchen, in dem sich vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Tropfen befanden. Ein Anderer hatte sich auf alle Viere niedergelassen und leckte an einer Pfütze von Erbrochenen, da darauf ein paar rotglänzende Spritzer schwammen, bei denen es sich wahrscheinlich um Blut handelte, die aber immerhin MannaRed sein KONNTEN. Doch so deprimierend all die Gestalten auf dem Bahnsteig auch sein mochten – keiner von ihnen hatte so miese Laune wie der Mann an Susannes Seite. Und der hatte keine Hemmungen, das auch deutlich zu machen. „Langsam reicht es mir mit dir, dumme Schnepfe. So geil kannst du gar nicht sein, dass ich mich von dir durch die halbe Weltgeschichte zerren lasse und mich nun auch noch in Lebensgefahr begeben soll. Entweder wir verziehen uns jetzt aufs Bahnhofsklo und du legst mit deiner Show los, oder ich verpiss …“ Susanne hatte mit so etwas gerechnet. Sie griff sich den griesgrämigen Kopf ihres Opfers und verschloss seinen unablässig keifenden Mund mit einem wilden Kuss, während sie mit der Hand in seine Hose glitt, bis sie seinen schrumpeligen Schwanz fand. Dann zerbiss sie die Kapsel, die sie sich zuvor unbemerkt in den Mund gesteckt hatte, und spuckte ihm den Inhalt in den Rachen. Danach löste sie sich von ihm und presste ihm die andere Hand auf den Mund, bevor er das Mittel ausspucken oder schreien konnte. Von den Leuten am Gleis beachtete sie keiner. „Eine falsche Bewegung und ich zerquetsche deine Eier zu Brei.“ drohte sie. Er gehorchte. „Und jetzt wirst du schön brav schlucken. Auch wenn du wahrscheinlich gehofft hast, dass das dein Satz sein würde.“ Susanne lächelte dämonisch, aber er reagierte in keinster Weise auf ihre Drohung. „Du sollst schlucken, habe ich gesagt!“ wiederholte sie ihre Worte, und als sie die Angst in seinen Augen sah – weniger als sie erwartet hatte, aber dennoch genug – fügte sie hinzu: „Es wird dich nicht töten. Das hätte ich schon längst erledigen können. Es wird dich nur etwas kooperativer machen. Und du kannst dein bestes Stück behalten. Wer weiß… wenn du aufwachst… Vielleicht kommt es dann doch noch zum Einsatz.“ sagte sie lockend, erntete dabei aber nichts als Trotz. Also verstärkte sie den Druck auf seine empfindlichste Stelle, und das bewirkte letztlich mehr als all ihre Versprechungen und Drohungen. Ihr Opfer schluckte das Mittel hinunter, das sein Bewusstsein in kürzester Zeit lahmlegen würde. Dennoch wartete sie noch so lange, bis seine Augen dumpf und glasig wurden, bevor sie endlich die Hand aus seiner Hose nahm. Angewidert roch sie daran. Sie würde sie sich waschen müssen. Aber der Geruch an ihrer Hand war nur ein kleines Ärgernis gegen ein viel größeres Problem, welches ihr gerade erst bewusst wurde: Sie hatte gegen die Anweisung ihrer Götter verstoßen! Knochenherz hatten von ihr verlangt, dass sie einen wahren Anhänger des Prinzips fand, und das hatte sie getan, aber sie hatten auch gefordert, dass dieser freiwillig zu ihnen kommen sollte. Davon konnte nun keine Rede mehr sein. Susanne wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Es war gut möglich, dass man sie für diesen Fehler mit dem Tode bestrafte. Aber das war es nicht, was sie wirklich beunruhigte. Viel schlimmer war, dass sie daran schuld sein könnte, dass ihre Götter für immer und ewig ein machtloser Teil dieses abscheulichen Knochentotems bleiben mussten, in den Devon sie eingebaut hatte. Dass die Welt nie wieder an ihrer magischen Musik teilhaben würde. Solltet das die Konsequenz ihres Handelns sein, würde sie sich selbst dafür richten. Bis dahin blieb ihr aber nur die Hoffnung, dass sie ihren Fehler irgendwie wieder gutmachen konnte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihr Opfer am Zielort überzeugen. Vielleicht überzeugte am Ende auch die unvergleichliche Aura von Knochenherz selbst seine schwarze Seele von der Großartigkeit seiner Tat. Aber all das waren Spekulationen. Sie musste einfach ihr Bestes tun und abwarten, was passierte. „Auf Gleis 5 hat Einfahrt: Regionalexpress RE 666 in die Todeszone. Ankunft heute etwa fünfzehn Minuten später. Wir bitten um Entschuldigung und wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Tod.“ erklang eine der sarkastischen Durchsagen, die seit der Machtübernahme der neuen Regierung in Deutschland an der Tagesordnung waren. Susanne atmete tief durch, während der Zug quietschend in den Bahnhof einfuhr. Sie hielt die Hand ihres Opfers, das wohl andernfalls umgefallen oder ziellos in der Gegend herumgelaufen wäre. Das Mittel verursachte eine Benommenheit, die weit über die Effekte eines gewöhnlichen Vollrausches hinausging, aber dennoch von ihrem Wesen her ähnlich war. Immerhin würde er so nicht weglaufen können oder es auch nur wollen. Eigentlich war er gerade nicht imstande, überhaupt irgendetwas zu wollen. Der einfahrende Zug kam quietschend zum Stehen und auch ohne die Information, die ihnen die Durchsage vorher mitgeteilt hatte, hätte sie sofort erkannt, welcher der Zugabschnitte den Regimegegnern vorbehalten war. Während der vordere Teil des Zuges im altbekannten Rot einer Regionalbahn erstrahlte, war der hintere Teil alles andere als gewöhnlich. Vielmehr besaß er vergitterte Fenster, war gänzlich schwarz bemalt, mit gehässig lächelnden, weißen Totenköpfen verziert und trug den in Frakturschrift geschriebenen Schriftzug „Dem Deutschen Volke“, was eine perfide Anspielung auf die Worte war, die auch auf dem Deutschen Bundestag prangten. Darüber hinaus fand selbst Susanne – die im Grunde nicht viel mehr als die willfährige Sklavin zutiefst unmenschlicher Herren war – es durchaus beunruhigend, dass wieder ein Todeszug auf deutschen Gleisen unterwegs war. Da Susanne sich aber in erster Linie für das Wohlergehen von Knochenherz und – anders als die Frau, die sie einst gewesen war – nicht wirklich für Politik oder für ihre Mitmenschen interessierte, kümmerte sie sich nicht länger um dieses Abteil der Verdammten und stieg stattdessen in den ganz gewöhnlichen Wagen ein, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Hätte sie es getan, hätte sie vielleicht eine junge Frau bemerkt, in deren Augen reine Mordlust glitzerte und die direkt nach ihr und ihrem Opfer in den Zug stieg. ~o~ Albenmaid war fassungslos. Auf ihre Art war sie zwar beinah so fanatisch auf ihr Ziel fixiert wie diese Tussi, die ihr den Kerl gestohlen hatte. Dennoch machte es sie krank, was aus dieser Welt geworden war. Und damit meinte sie weniger die Monstren und Kreaturen, die überall aufgetaucht waren, sondern vor allem die Menschen. Irgendwie schien es in ihnen ein Programm zu geben, das sich unter den passenden Umständen stets zuverlässig abspielte und das immer Chaos, Ausgrenzung, Sadismus und einen unbändigen Drang zur Selbstzerstörung beinhaltete. Sie selbst war ein gutes Beispiel dafür: Eigentlich war sie ein mehr oder weniger guter Mensch, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich zu einem Kerl hingezogen, der gleichermaßen ein Arschloch und ein wandelndes Klischee war, und – was vielleicht noch schlimmer war – hatte eine ausgewachsene, krankhafte Obsession für Mörder und fürs Morden entwickelt. Albenmaid machte sich nichts vor: Wahrscheinlich würde ihr momentaner Weg irgendwann im Gefängnis oder in der Irrenanstalt enden. Womöglich auch in einer Blutlache auf dem Bürgersteig. Bevor das aber geschah, würde es diese arrogante Tussi erwischen. Sie konnte sie von ihrem Platz aus genau beobachten. Wie ein dunkles Leuchtfeuer stach sie mit ihrem verklärtem und überheblichem Gesichtsausdruck in ihrem nuttigen, schwarzen Kleid zwischen all den verzweifelten Menschen, die sich wahrscheinlich auf einer aussichtslosen Suche nach ihren Angehörigen befanden, hervor. Neben ihr saß Nemesis, dem sie wahrscheinlich irgendeine Droge gegeben hatte, denn seine Augen, die sonst immer genauso aufmerksam wie verbittert und streitlustig in die Welt blickten, waren matt und leer. Was diese Bratze mit ihrem Kerl vorhatte, wusste sie nicht. Bisher war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn sich lediglich für eine schnelle Nummer „ausleihen“ wollte, aber vielleicht war sie auch einfach eine Anhängerin irgendeines verrückten Kultes. In den letzten Wochen schossen die wie Pilze aus dem Boden, was wohl an der apokalyptischen Stimmung im Land liegen mochte. Was auch immer der Grund war, aus dem sie Nemesis entführt hatte – bereuen würde sie es in jedem Fall. Aber gerade jetzt, in dem überfüllten Waggon, der so heftig nach Verzweiflung und Leid stank und indem viele unruhige Augen auf sie gerichtet waren, war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Erst wenn sie an ihrem Zielort ankamen, würde sie sich das Chaos zunutze machen und dann … „Entschuldigen Sie.“ drang eine zittrige Stimme zu ihr herüber. Albenmaid hob den Kopf und sah in die Augen eines Mannes in einem knittrigen Anzug, schlecht gekämmten, blonden Haaren, verweinten Augen und einer Ausstrahlung, die jedem halbwegs empathiefähigen Menschen körperliche Schmerzen bereiten musste. Auch das noch: Ein redseliges Nervenbündel. Was konnte es Besseres geben. „Ja?“ sagte sie zu ihm. Er wurde rot und senkte verlegen den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Ich quatsche normalerweise nicht gerne wildfremde Menschen an, aber ich muss mit jemandem reden. Sonst verliere ich noch den Verstand, ich …“ „Und dann reden sie ausgerechnet mit mir?“ wandte Albenmaid skeptisch ein. Der Mann sackte in sich zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund. Und das große Problem daran war: Sie mochte Hunde. „Tschuldigung… ich… bin schon still. Ich wollte nicht…“ stammelte er. „Hey, alles gut. Wir können ruhig reden.“ bot sie ihm nun doch an, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu verscheuchen. „Ich bin nur selbst ein wenig nervös. Fahrt in die Todeszone und das alles, sie wissen schon.“ Was für ein Witz eigentlich, dachte sie, dass ich mehr Hemmungen wegen Unhöflichkeit als wegen des Töten von Menschen habe. „Klar!“ sagte er, während sich sein Gesicht merklich aufhellte. „Das ist auch beängstigend. Und ich könnte mir wirklich schönere Orte vorstellen, um dort hinzufahren. Ich würde es ganz sicher auch nicht tun, wenn nicht meine Frau und meine Tochter…“ „Ihr Haus steht in der Knochenstadt?“ sprach Albenmaid das Offensichtliche aus. „Ja. Ja! Ich meine… Ich hätte auch dort sein sollen. Wenn nicht dieser blöde Termin gewesen wäre. So eine Konferenz, wissen Sie? So eine Scheißkonferenz!“ Das letzte Wort schrie er heraus, bevor er wieder in einen wimmernden Tonfall verfiel. „Jedenfalls war nicht bei ihnen, als… als es passierte. Und nun sind sie. Nun sind Tina und Anna allein dort, und ich weiß nicht, ob … ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch …“ Die sind eindeutig tot. Wenn du Glück hast. Wenn du Pech hast, werden sie dich in deinem Haus empfangen. Und was für ein Empfang das sein wird. Ein großes Hallo und Hoppsassa. Sie hatte genug über die Knochenstadt gelesen – Berichte von Einsatzkräften, die die Regierung nicht einmal zensierte –, um das mit Sicherheit sagen zu können. Laut aber sagte sie „Bestimmt geht es ihnen gut. Sie werden sich freuen, sie zu sehen.“ Sein Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf und das Zittern wurde weniger. Was immer man auch sonst über Lügen sagen konnte: Manchmal wirkten sie besser als jede Droge. „Das… das hoffe ich. Danke, dass Sie mir zuhören. Ich heiße Karsten. Und Sie?“ Er streckte ihr eine verschwitzte Hand entgegen, die Albenmaid halbherzig schüttelte. „Mein Name ist Karin.“ log sie. Ihr wahrer Name würde nur noch mehr Fragen provozieren. „Schön, Sie kennenzulernen.“ erwiderte er mit ehrlicher Freude. „Sie glauben gar nicht, wie schwer es ist, heutzutage noch freundliche Menschen zu finden, und wie gut es tut …“ „Halten Sie Ihr verdammtes Maul, Ihr Gewimmer interessiert hier keinen!“ schrie eine Frauenstimme. Sie stammte von der Bitch, die ihr Nemesis geklaut hatte. Irgendwie auch kein Wunder. Zum Glück reagierte Nemesis nicht auf den Schrei des Flittchens. Er schien vielmehr mit offenen Augen zu schlafen. Das war gut, denn dadurch würde er sie nicht erkennen und die Konfrontation mit seiner Entführerin auslösen, bevor sie bereit war. Der bisher so redselige Kerl hatte die Botschaft jedenfalls erhalten. Er senkte den Blick und verfiel in brütendes Schweigen. Albenmaid war das nur recht, auch wenn ihr der Typ ehrlich leid tat. Sie musste sich geistig auf den Kampf mit der Schlampe vorbereiten und konnte sich nicht mit den Problemen von Fremden beschäftigen. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief größtenteils in vollkommener Stille, während die nächtliche Landschaft an ihnen vorbeirauschte. Die einzigen Geräusche waren das Rappeln des Zuges und von Zeit zu Zeit auch die gedämpften Klagen der Verurteilten aus dem hinteren Abteil. Erst eine halbe Stunde vor ihrer Ankunft änderte sich das. Der Zug wurde erst etwas langsamer und hielt dann aus heiterem Himmel an, wobei die Fahrgäste fast aus ihren Sitzen katapultiert wurden. Auch Nemesis, der noch immer unter dem Einfluss der unbekannten Droge stand, wäre beinah durch den gesamten Wagen geschleudert worden, wenn ihn nicht die Schlampe mit erstaunlichen Reflexen festgehalten hätte. Sie würde auf jeden Fall eine verdammt harte Gegnerin abgeben. Um Nemesis machte sie sich dabei keine Sorgen. Sie liebte ihn auf eine Weise. Aber wenn der Tod kam, dann kam er eben. Er hätte auch nicht um sie geweint. Das wusste sie. Kaum, dass der Zug zum Stehen kam, wurden die Worte „Um Gottes Willen!“ aus der Fahrerkabine geschrieen. Dann kehrte wieder Stille ein. „Was… was ist los…“ wollte Karsten wissen, der durch die Vollbremsung aus einem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen worden war. „Keine Ahnung.“ antwortete Albenmaid wahrheitsgemäß. Woher sollte sie das auch wissen? Einen Moment lang passierte nichts. Dann rief plötzlich einer der anderen Fahrgäste – eine vielleicht vierzigjährige, dürre Frau mit hellbraunem Zopf und einem grauen Rollkragenpullover – aufgeregt: „Was ist das?! Da draußen! Was ist das!?“. Albenmaid sah – wie auch die restlichen Menschen im Zug – zum Fenster, auf welches die Fraz zeigte. Zunächst konnte sie dort nichts erkennen, außer der wolkenverhangenen Nacht und einigen Bäumen und Sträuchern, deren Blätter und Zweige sich wie Skelettfinger im Wind bewegten. Dann aber sah sie sie doch: Dunkle Umrisse, die sich verstohlen vor das Gestrüpp schoben und sich dem Zug mit ruckartigen und plumpen Bewegungen näherten. Sie hatte sofort eine Vermutung, von was sie da bedrängt wurden, aber bereits wenige Momente später verwandelte diese Ahnung sich in Gewissheit, als die Scheibe von mehreren harten Objekten getroffen wurde, die wie schwere Eisenstangen gegen das Glas schlugen. „Knochenzombies!“ schrie die Frau mit dem Rollkragenpullover. Ja, dachte Albenmaid, Knochenzombies. Es sah fast so aus, als würde ihr Ende schneller kommen als gedacht. ~o~ Bereits wenige Minuten später hatte sich der Wagen in einen Hort des Chaos verwandelt. Die Menschen schrieen in Panik, versteckten sich in der Zugtoilette oder drängten sich wie eine Herde verängstigter Schafe aneinander. „Was zum Teufel hattet ihr erwartet?“ flüsterte Albenmaid zu sich selbst. „Sie haben es nicht umsonst eine Fahrt in die Hölle genannt. Dachtet ihr etwa, das wird eine relaxte Urlaubsfahrt? Wie kann man nur so naiv sein?“ Aber eigentlich wusste sie, dass das ungerecht war. Die meisten Leute im Zug waren nicht aus Mut oder Abenteuerlust hier, sondern aus reiner Verzweiflung. Sie jedenfalls blieb erstaunlich ruhig, während Dutzende von Knochenzungen immer wieder prüfend gegen das Glas schlugen und inzwischen die ersten Risse hineingeschlagen hatten. Außer ihr selbst bewahrten nur drei weitere Menschen im gesamten Zug Ruhe. Die Schlampe, deren Tod ganz oben auf ihrer To-Do-Liste stand, Nemesis, der noch immer unter Drogen stand, und interessanterweise auch Karsten, der in eine Art von Katatonie verfallen war und sich anscheinend nur noch peripher für die Geschehnisse in seiner Umwelt interessierte. Ein erneuter heftiger Schlag war zu hören und einige Glasscherben flogen durch das Abteil. Kurz darauf schoss eine lange, weiße Zunge durch das entstandene Loch und hätte dabei beinah einen jungen Mann erwischt, der sich aber im allerletzten Moment auf die Knie fallen ließ. Kurz darauf bildete sich eine warme Pfütze in seinen Jeans. Zu allem Überfluss wurde der Zug mit einem Mal heftig durchgeschüttelt, was die Fahrgäste nur noch mehr in Panik versetzte. Wieder wurde eine Scheibe von einer gierigen Knochenzunge zersplittert. Dann noch eine. Inzwischen waren schon einige bleiche Köpfe zu sehen, die ihre infektiösen Waffen suchend in alle Richtungen schossen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich die Knochenzombies mit ihren kompletten Körpern Zutritt verschaffen würden. Dann hätten sie keine Chance mehr. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke: Der Gefangenentransport. Der Wagen sah gut gesichert aus. Womöglich würde sie darin sicherer sein. Aber dieser Plan barg auch gewissen Risiken. Was, wenn der Zugführer bereits tot war? Was, wenn die Gefangenen dort ihre Wut an ihr auslassen würden? Was, wenn dieses Abteil erst recht zur Todesfalle werden würde? Zum Glück wurde Albenmaid diese schwierige Entscheidung abgenommen, als der Zug sich mit einem erneuten, heftigen Ruck in Bewegung setzte und langsam wieder Fahrt aufnahm. Einer der Knochenzombies, dessen Zunge sich in der Scheibe verkeilt hatte und dessen blasses Gesicht sich im Schein der Wagenbeleuchtung abzeichnete, wurde dabei mitgerissen. Jene Fahrgäste, die nicht vollkommen unter Schock standen, entfernten sich dabei soweit wie möglich von diesem grausigen Souvenir. Die Schlampe und Nemesis saßen hingegen noch immer ruhig auf den Sitzen, so als wäre nichts passiert. Ein Knistern erklang aus den Lautsprechern, gefolgt von der neutralen Stimme des Zugführers. „Wegen einiger Knochenzombies auf den Gleisen haben wir inzwischen zirka zwanzig Minuten Verspätung. Wir können jetzt unsere Fahrt fortsetzen und bitten um Entschuldigung.“ Nach einigen Sekunden fügte der Fahrer mit einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus hinzu: „Und an alle Heulsusen, die jetzt der Meinung sind, dass sie doch lieber umkehren würden: Das hättet ihr euch vorher überlegen können!“ Er lachte noch einmal gehässig und beendete dann seine Durchsage. „Das Personal bei der Bahn war auch schon mal freundlicher.“ bemerkte Albenmaid in Richtung des katatonischen Karsten, in dessen Augen plötzlich wieder etwas Leben kam, und der den Eindruck machte, aus einem langen und tiefen Traum erwacht zu sein. „Was?“ fragte er etwas dümmlich. „Och nichts.“ antwortete Albenmaid. „Nur ein Zombieangriff.“ Sie deutete auf den Knochenzombie, dessen Rumpf sich gerade von seinem Körper löste und hinaus in die Nacht flog, während sein Kopf sie weiter aus stumpf dreinblickenden Augen beobachte. „Oh!“ sagte Karsten und wurde fast so bleich wie der Kopf am Fenster. „Ja, Oh!“ stimmte Albenmaid zu. Während sie ihren Blick durch den Zug schweifen ließ und dabei etwas Auffälliges bemerkte. Die Frau im Rollkragenpullover hielt sich ihren Nacken, und als sie einmal kurz ihre Hand wegnahm, konnte sie sehen, dass sie dort eine verräterische Wunde hatte, die sehr gut zu der Zunge passte, die aus dem Fenster ragte. Sie realisierte sofort, dass die Frau wahrscheinlich verloren war. Sie würde wohl nicht mehr länger als einige Tage haben, bevor auch aus ihrem Kopf so eine hässliche Zunge hing. Zumindest, wenn man den offiziellen Berichten glauben konnte. Aber sie würde sie dennoch weder töten noch an die anderen Fahrgäste verraten, die ihr Verhalten noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Zum einen wollte sie sich ihren ersten richtigen Mord für die Schlampe aufsparen und zum anderen stellte die Frau keine akute Gefahr für sie oder die andere Fahrgäste da. Sollte sie das Ende ihres kleinen Abenteuers ruhig noch erleben. Immerhin hatte es sie schon jetzt weit mehr als das Zugticket gekostet. ~o~ Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nach dem Vorfall mit den Knochenzombies kam der Zug zum Stehen und die Türen ihres Wagens öffneten sich von selbst. Draußen war es nach wie vor stockdunkel, aber immerhin waren auch keine Knochenzombie zu sehen oder zu hören. Dennoch war die Bereitschaft der Menschen auszusteigen, nach dem, was sie erst vor Kurzem erlebt hatten, nicht besonders groß. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als drei schwerbewaffnete Sicherheitsleute aus der Fahrerkabine traten, die wahrscheinlich vor allem wegen der Gefangenen an Bord gekommen waren. Einer von ihnen war ein unsympathischer, unrasierter Kerl mit der Ausstrahlung eines geübten Sadisten. Die anderen beiden waren extrem muskulös, trugen verspiegelte Helme und waren deshalb nicht zu erkennen. „Worauf wartet ihr noch? Ihr habt immerhin bezahlt. Also lasst euch den Spaß nicht entgehen!“ rief der Unrasierte und richtete dabei eine halbautomatische Waffe auf die verängstigten Zivilisten. „Los! Entweder ihr bewegt eure Ärsche oder ich schieße euch ein paar hübsche Löcher hinein.“ Jetzt endlich gehorchten die Fahrgäste widerwillig, und mit ihnen setzten sich auch Nemesis und die Schlampe in Bewegung. Sie würde ihnen folgen. Nun konnte der Spaß beginnen. ~o~ „Das hier ist weder Devons Festung noch das Festivalgelände.“ stellte Hexe fest, als sie sich inmitten von knochenweißen Gebäuden und Straßen wiederfanden. „Das ist richtig.“ stimmte Mara ihr zu. „Oh, wie nett, dass du mir da zustimmst.“ antwortete Hexe sarkastisch. „Aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass der Plan gewesen wäre, hinter die feindlichen Linien zu gelangen. Immerhin war das doch der verdammte Grund dafür gewesen, all die Leben eurer ach so geliebten Gefährten zu opfern. Oder irre ich mich da etwa?! Mag ja sein, dass du das schon vergessen hast, aber da ich ein hilfreicher Mensch bin, erinnere ich dich gerne daran: Für unseren kleinen SciFi-Trip VOR die Mauern des Feindes musste dein schwarzhaariger Mike verrecken.“ Ein Blick in Maras Augen zeigte Hexe, dass ihre Worte zumindest teilweise ungerecht waren. Mara hatte Mikes Opfer weder vergessen noch abgetan. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen und sie wechselte einen verzweifelten Blick mit ihrem verbliebenen Gefährten. Ihre Stimme aber blieb fest. „Glaub nicht, dass mir all das leicht fällt. Glaub ja nicht, dass es mir Spaß macht, jene zu opfern, die ich liebe, und am Ende immer allein dazustehen. Aber die Alternative ist auch nicht besser. Falls du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du gern einen Blick auf Devons Schattenreich werfen. Das wäre nämlich unser aller Realität, wenn wir Drix Tschatha nicht Widerstand leisten würden.“ „Das würde ich ja gerne.“ schoss Hexe zurück, die gerade keine Lust hatte, Verständnis für Mara zu zeigen. „Leider sind wir aber weit davon entfernt.“ „Das führt doch zu nichts. Wir müssen die Dinge eben so nehmen, wie sie sind.“ warf Jonathan ein. „Warum hat es denn nicht funktioniert?“ fragte er Mara. Sie atmete tief durch und antwortete dann „Devons Macht ist stärker gewesen, als wir vermutet haben. Er hat ein Kraftfeld um das Gelände herum errichtet, indem wir beinah alle verglüht wären, wenn wir nicht im letzten Moment unseren Zielort geändert hätten. Dennoch sind wir nicht weit von unserem Ziel entfernt.“ „Das stimmt.“ bekräftigte Lucy. „Woher willst du das wissen?“ fragte Hexe. „Während ihr diskutiert habt, habe ich Kevin…“ – sie zeigte auf einen etwas dicklichen, dunkelhaarigen, ungefähr zehnjährigen Jungen – „… mit einer meiner Schneidfliegen auf Erkundung geschickt. Er hat mir berichtet, dass das Festivalgelände nur ungefähr dreihundert Meter entfernt von unserem Standort beginnt. Und er hat gesagt, dass die Mauer, die Devons Stützpunkt schützt, sehr groß ist. Verdammt groß und massiv. Außerdem halten auf ihr Knochenzombies und Weise des Gebeins mit automatischen Waffen Wache. „Na wunderbar.“ sagte Davox. „Die werden uns in Fetzen reißen, bevor wir uns der verdammten Mauer auch nur auf zehn Meter genährt haben.“ Mara schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Grund, so pessimistisch zu sein. Wir haben auch noch einige Tricks auf Lager.“ „Meinst du damit Mike?“ fragte Hexe „Nicht nur. Einen kleinen Vorrat an Tierschädeln trage ich immer bei mir, aber ja: Wenn es ernst wird, werde ich auch ihn opfern müssen. Aber das weißt du ja bereits.“ antwortete Mara. „Wenn wir hier stehen und reden, wird es auch nicht besser.“ sagte Davox. „Wir sollten uns endlich in Bewegung setzen und Devons Horrorshow aufmischen!“ „Das ist ja gut und schön. Aber sollten wir nicht vorher überlegen, wie wir das überhaupt anstellen?“ wandte Bianca heiser ein. Sie sah kein bisschen besser aus als vor der Verabreichung des Heilmittels, aber immerhin auch nicht schlechter. „Einfach schreiend auf den Feind zuzurennen und das Beste zu hoffen, scheint mir nicht gerade strategisch klug. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Wie sieht überhaupt dein Plan aus, Mara?“ „Guter Punkt.“ stimmte Hexe zu und auch Lucy nickte. „Also gut.“ begann Mara „Als Erstes sprengen wir mit unseren Zaubern ein Loch in die Mauer, das groß genug ist, um unsere Fußtruppen hindurchzulassen. Wenn das gelungen ist, strömen wir dort hindurch, wobei uns Lucys Schneidfliegen Rückendeckung geben. Im Inneren ist unser wichtigstes Ziel das Portal. Deshalb werden wir alles daran setzen, Inga, mich oder eine andere Drix Tschatha zum Portal zu bringen, um es zu schließen. Alle anderen von uns sind dabei entbehrlich.“ „Das klingt ja ermutigend.“ kommentierte Jonathan. „Und dennoch ist es so. Wenn keine Drix Tschatha an das Portal gelangt, ist diese Welt ohnehin verloren. Auch für die Überlebenden. Die anderen haben deshalb vor allem die Aufgabe, uns zu schützen, während wir unsererseits Zauber gegen die Verteidiger werfen werden, soweit uns das möglich ist. Dennoch werdet ihr uns mit eurem Leben schützen müssen. Seid ihr alle dazu bereit?“ „Meine Kinder und ich sind bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.“ sagte Lucy. „Ich bin dabei. Ich werde Devon dafür bezahlen lassen, dass er mein Leben und das von Martin ruiniert hat.“ erwiderte Davox, während eine Windböe sein Shirt gegen das unnatürliche Loch in seinem Oberkörper drückte. „Ist das dein Ernst?“ fragte Jonathan, wobei er jungenhaft lächelte. „Hast du denn keine Ahnung, wie verkaufsfördernd sich die Bezeichnung „Dr. Jonathan How, Biologe und Weltretter“ auf meinen künftigen Monographien auswirken würde?“ „Devon soll mindestens so leiden wie ich!“ stimmte auch Bianca zu, während sie dreimal in schneller Folge heftig schluckte. „Auch ich bin dabei.“ sagte Hexe nur. „Hurra. Immer dem Heldentod entgegen!“ erklang die laute, sich aber schnell entfernende Stimme von Christopher Gera. „Wohin gehen Sie?“ fragte Jonathan. „Dorthin!“ er zeigte auf eine Reihe verknöcherter Gebäude, bei denen es sich früher um Geschäfte gehandelt haben musste. Bei einigen von ihnen konnte man sogar noch erkennen, was sie im Angebot hatten. „Ein Waffenladen?“ fragte Bianca, deren Blick auf ein Geschäft namens „Bullets, Guns and Rock ’n’ Roll“ gefallen war, wobei die Buchstaben, die den Namen des Ladens bildeten, inzwischen allesamt aus schneeweißen Knochen bestanden. „Wir sind doch bereits alle ausgerüstet, wobei etwas zusätzliche Munition natürlich auch nicht schaden kann, und wir …“ „Waffenladen?“ fragte Gera ungläubig, wobei er sich noch einmal zu den anderen umdrehte. „Scheiß auf den verlausten Waffenladen. Ich will in den Kiosk daneben. Die haben dort ganz sicher Zitronenbonbons, und bevor ich das nicht gecheckt habe, tue ich keinen Schritt.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand Gera ganz selbstverständlich in dem unheilvollen, schwarzen Schlund, der den Eingang zu dem verknöcherten Kiosk bildete. Nicht nur Bianca sah ihm fassungslos nach. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang